


Making It Fit

by RarePairGremlin



Series: How Do You Want Me? [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Butt Plugs, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Penis Size, inner conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: “Are You Sure That’s Going To Fit?”





	Making It Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Doing some kink drabbles on my twitter. Here's the HinaKin with “Are You Sure That’s Going To Fit?”

Hinata rolled the new plug around between his palms, squeezing around the thickness of it every once in a while as his mind raced through conflicting thoughts. Not unusual for him, he always had thoughts speeding through his mind seemingly at the speed of light and they rarely connected fast enough for his mind and body to cooperate. Unless it was about volleyball. He could focus long enough for things to connect then. Most of the time he’d be struggling to catch up though. 

Huffing out a sigh he flopped himself back against the pile of pillows on his bed, not even the bounce he achieved before his back settled against the mattress brought a smile to his lips. The crease between his brows was beginning to ache, threatening to remain there forever and ever if he didn’t get rid of it soon. But he was too focused on the dark blue object he held, now warmed by the heat of his sweaty hands.

It was a new plug. He didn’t need a new one, had several in the drawer to his right, including a couple of dildos and his favorite vibrator, but this one was more for… Practice.

A blush crossed over his face, heating it up so much he was forced to cover his face with his hands to hide the building water in his eyes. Groaning he ignored the fact that he was pressing the plug into the skin of his face so hard there’d be an indent when he removed it. He kicked his feet against the mattress, thumping his legs heavily to distract himself from the mixture of embarrassment and nerves swirling inside his gut. 

It was stupid, he shouldn’t feel this way. All he was trying to do - “Babe?” - was comfortably have sex with - “Shouyou?” - his boyfriend who was much bigger than he’d - “Babe!?” - thought and they barely fit inside him before the stretch was too much and - “Shouyou!”

His hands jerked from his face and his back bolted up off the bed and he reacted without thinking, throwing the plug at the intruder before his eyes recognized who they were. They grunted as it smacked the middle of their chest. Despite the suddenness of the toss, they caught the dark blue plug in their hands, eyes glancing down at it. Hinata whined as he saw their face brighten, skin turning red and splotchy the longer they looked down at it. Throwing himself back against the bed again, he pulled a pillow to cover his own reddened face.

Kindaichi slowly turned the plug over in their hands, eyes flicking between the curled up form on the bed and the plug. It was warm to the touch, telling them Hinata had probably been holding it for a while now. It was different than the others he had, not just in size, which was probably why Hinata had purchased it, but it had a glittery, blue jewel at the end. 

His tongue darted over his lips before he could stop it, thoughts imagining how the jewel would look against the contrast of Hinata’s light skin. His hole clenching around it…

“Are you sure that’s going to fit?” their voice was thick, cock already twitching against the zipper of their jeans. Hinata peaked out from under the pillow, stuttering out a ‘do you want to try?’. Kindaichi’s pants were already off before he finished asking.


End file.
